Episode 8350 (27th December 2018)
Robert confesses to beating up Billy and is subsequently arrested. Elsewhere, Liam enlists Nicola's help to buy Bernice a birthday present. Plot Jessie calls Billy down to breakfast but Billy refuses to come downstairs. Bernice has the post-Christmas. Things are made worse when Diane tries to talk to her about her upcoming 50th birthday. Bernice doesn't want Liam to know her age and instead suggests they concentrate on finding somewhere else to live. Tracy excitedly plans her outfit for New Year's Eve and suggests to Leyla that they should party in the New Year in Leeds but Leyla isn't keen. Marlon calls by the Mill and informs Aaron that Billy will be staying with him and Jessie at Tall Trees Cottage. Although it's better than Billy living next door, Aaron states he won't be happy until Billy's gone. Eric again asks Bob to settle his B&B bill. Ellis talks to Victoria about Billy - he's decided to sit back and let Billy prove him right. A battered and bruised Billy finally comes downstairs after Jessie leaves Tall Trees Cottage but Jessie pops back in moments later and is horrified to see the state of her son's face. Liam bumps into Nicola in the shop and asks her to help him get Bernice something special for her birthday. Nicola agrees on condition that Liam makes Bernice see how sorry she is. Jessie heads straight over to the Mill and confronts Aaron and Robert about Billy's attack. She's convinced Aaron is responsible and informs him she's called the police. Bob asks Charity to pay him double time for the shift he worked on Christmas Day but Charity can't as times are hard. Marlon finds Aaron, Robert and Jessie arguing as PC Swirling watches on. When PC Swirling decides to take Aaron down to the station for questioning, Robert steps forward and admits he attacked Billy. Bernice is suspicious that Liam keeps mentioning Nicola so questions what's going on. Liam explains he was talking to Nicola about her birthday. Fearing Nicola has told Liam her age, Bernice decides to confront her sister. Tracy informs Leyla that she's arranged to hold a pizza and prosecco night on New Year's Eve. Bernice storms into the pub and confronts Nicola about telling Liam she's turning fifty although Nicola protests she didn't tell Liam her age. Bernice labels Nicola as "poisonous" and declares she doesn't want her in her life anymore. Billy appears at the Mill as Robert is being put into handcuffs. Aaron threatens Billy then orders Marlon to pick a side. Nicola notices Bernice is crying so assures her sister that she's not going end up homeless. Bernice states she's not crying about that, she's crying because she's going to be fifty tomorrow. Nicola tries to assure Bernice that it won't matter to Liam but Bernice insists he can't know. Back at Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon asks Billy to drop the charges against Robert but Jessie won't let that happen. Diane pops into the pub and asks Bob to leave the B&B as she and her family will need somewhere to stay when they're evicted. Bob believes his luck is finally on the up when Charity hands him some money although Diane immediately takes it from him to pay some of his backdated rent. When Robert returns from the police station, he explains to Aaron that he's going to be charged. Aaron fears Robert could end up in prison. Cast Regular cast *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Brook Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange - Front garden *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Church Lane *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and staff corridor *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on Thursday 27th December. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes